


Cuddling Somewhere

by twentysevenclub



Series: 30 day OTP challenge [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Fluff, Honestly I just wanted to write a solangelo fanfic, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Nico needs a hug, Nightmares, Will is so cute, idk how to tag, not really angst, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysevenclub/pseuds/twentysevenclub
Summary: Where Nico has an awful night full of nightmaresOr where Will stays awake so he can brighten up his boyfriend dreams.





	Cuddling Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so forgive me for the mistakes.  
> Thank you so much for reading and please leave kudos and comments! I really love reading your thoughts

Will keeps petting Nico's hair, it hadn't been the best night for the black-haired boy, it was almost 3 am and Will had just managed to make his boyfriend sleep for not longer than 30 minutes.

The blonde guy is about to fall asleep once it's about 3:15 but his plans change at the moment Nico starts to mumble thing that didn't make sense in his sleep. Will waits for it to stop but then Nico starts to moan and move with discomfort on the bed, he sighs.

"Nico" He talks to the smaller boy in a sweet voice but it doesn't make any change in the situation. "Nico," He says louder while shaking the boy by his shoulder, said action only causes that Nico wakes up in panic throwing Will off the bed.

Nico is out of his mind, everything still seems too real, he feels his throat close and he tries to gasp for air but fails miserably, big tears roll down his wet and red cheeks and he grips his hair in order to make the voices stop.

It's not his fault.

_It's not his fault._

**IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!**

"Nico, look at me" Will finally manages to get out of shock "Nothing is real Nico, you're here with me, you're safe" The pale boy finally gasps for air letting in all he can and entering into a coughing fit. "It's okay Sunshine, try copying my breathing, can you do that love?" Not fully processing Wills words Nico tries to do as told and after 5 whole minutes he manages to control his breathing. "You did so well Nico, I'm proud." Will let out a sigh now that the worse already happened and hug Nico tight. "So proud." He repeats in low voice trying to reassure himself more than Nico.

"It's was so real." His boyfriend stutters. "She blamed me a-and..." 

"And it's over sunshine" Will interrupts him and his train of blaming thoughts. 

Nico pushes Will away and hugs his legs trying to calm completely but makes eye contact with Will when he fails at it.

"I just want everything to stop, I just want to be normal" He says with teary eyes and Will smiles sadly

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Nico, but you're never going to be normal, you're a demigod, son of Hades, one of the best fighters I've ever know and the strongest person alive, and on top of it you're my boyfriend." Nico smiles at the last comment. "I mean, that's the most impressive thing of all"

"You're an idiot" Says the pale boy giggling a little

"An idiot who is awake at 3:30 am just to make you smile"

"See? An idiot" He replies playfully

"But I'm your idiot" Will hug Nico and they lay on the bed again.

"Sing to me?" Says Nico with almost non-existent voice and Will smiles at him, it's rare the occasions when his boyfriend let all his walls down allowing him to see his most vulnerable state

"As you wish" He replies cuddling the smaller boy "Anything I want?" Nico nods and the blond thinks for a second before starting to sing 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Nico snuggles in Will's chest as the last continue to sing, is almost the end of the song when the blue-eyed boy sees Nico's eyes getting heavier

"Ti amo Solace" mumbles Nico finally falling asleep and Will smiles kissing his forehead

"Good night Angel" He replies tightening his grip on the boy in his arms "I love you too" And he let himself fall asleep as well.


End file.
